Wrong Prejudice
by Cicely Garnetta
Summary: "Kedua bola matanya... menarik."/ "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, cebol./ "Sama sekali tidak, aku tak yakin kalau aku bisa menyukainya."/ "Justru karena kau tak menyukainya, makanya kuberikan padamu. Barangkali kau akan menyadari sesuatu."/ "Jangan kaget, aku hanya sedang menembakmu."/ For 'Levi Movie Fest 2015'


**Wrong Prejudice**

"Kedua bola matanya... menarik."/ "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, cebol./ "Sama sekali tidak, aku tak yakin kalau aku bisa menyukainya."/ "Justru karena kau tak menyukainya, makanya kuberikan padamu. Barangkali kau akan menyadari sesuatu."/ "Jangan kaget, aku hanya sedang menembakmu."/ For 'Levi Movie Fest 2015'

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Romance/Pride and Prejudice**

 **Warning : AU, Fast Plot, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **This fic is dedicated for Levi Movie Fest 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Awal pertemuan kami sama sekali tak ada yang istimewa, mungkin bisa dibilang... buruk? Aku yakin dari awal dia telah mencapku congkak karena sifatku yang buruk dalam bersosialisasi. Sangat berbeda dengan sahabat dekatku, Farlan Church. Pemuda ceria yang mudah bersosialisasi, dalam waktu dekat ia dapat mendapat banyak teman. Karena itulah banyak orang yang mudah menerimanya di dalam kehidupan mereka. Tak bisa memungkirinya, aku juga sependapat tentang hal itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Seperti biasa." Gumam Levi pelan saat melihat temannya, Farlan Church dikerubungi oleh teman-temannya. Baik teman seangkatan maupun adik kelas. Pemuda itu selalu saja mudah bersosialisasi karena pembawaannya yang ceria dan menyenangkan saat diajak berbicara.

"Ooh, Levi, sendirian saja?" tanya suara lain yang berasal dari Hange Zoe, salah satu sahabat Levi yang diragukan jenis kelaminnya. Levi hanya diam saja dan berjalan menjauhi Hange yang tampaknya ingin 'berceloteh' dengannya. Namun bukan Hange namanya kalau tak bisa mengajak Levi berbicara satu atau dua patah kata. Hingga akhirnya Levi benar-benar merasa risih Hange makin menjadi-jadi dalam mengajak Levi berbicara.

"Diam kau, mata empat."

Hange tahu kalau itu merupakan umpatan, namun ia sama sekali tak memasukkannya ke dalam hati. Malah dia terlihat amat baik-baik saja walau telah mendapat dan juga mendengar umpatan yang baru saja Levi lontarkan. Sampai akhirnya Hange tak mengajak berbicara lagi saat Hange mengingat bahwa ia punya tugas di ekskulnya.

.

.

.

Bruk

Seorang gadis tak sengaja menabrak pundak Levi, tidak keras sih sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja menabrak tetaplah menabrak tak peduli keras atau tidaknya. Membungkukkan badannya sedikit gadis itu meminta maaf dengan sopan, "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya. Namun sepertinya Levi yang memang sudah bad mood sejak awal tak mengindahkan permintaan maaf dari kouhainya itu.

"Lihat-lihat makanya, bocah." Kata Levi pelan namun masih sanggup di dengar oleh gadis itu. Mulai membalikkan badan, gadis itu langsung menarik kerah seragam Levi dengan kasar, "Bocah... katamu?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, cebol." Umpat seorang gadis yang memiliki surai hitam sepanjang sebahu. Kedua tangan gadis itu mengepal erat dan kedua bola mata indahnya menatap tajam dan kesal ke arah seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Krista Lenz yang merupakan kakak dan sahabat Mikasa serta Armin Arlert yang menjadi sahabat Mikasa sejak kecil baru saja mau menghampiri Mikasa, namun melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres di dini mereka langsung memanggil anggota OSIS untuk menyelesaikannya. Hingga akhirnya hanya menyisakan Levi dan juga Mikasa saja.

"Oh, kau juga menyebalkan raksasa kasar." Timpal seorang pemuda setelah kedua sahabat Mikasa pergi entah kemana, yang merupakan seorang kakak kelas yang baru saja diumpat Mikasa secara terang-terangan. Mikasa, nama gadis itu, terlihat makin geram. "Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku, eh?" lanjut pemuda tersebut sembari menyeringai. Mikasa dengan angkuh berkata 'tentu saja' sembari mengangkat dagunya ke atas. Menantang balik pemuda itu.

Setelah beberapa percekcokan dahsyat antara Levi dan Mikasa yang baru berhenti setelah Erwin Smith dan juga Hange Zoe datang menemui mereka berdua untuk melerai perkelahian yang untungnya saja tidak mengundang banyak mata. Percekcokan itu memang selesai, tapi bukan berarti Levi dan Mikasa saling memaafkan satu sama lain. Mungkin bisa dibilang... lebih parah dari sebelumnya?

Setelah bermenit-menit –atau hampi saja sejam sejak kedatangan Erwin dan Hange, keadaan menjadi lebih dingin Levi dan juga Mikasa langsung seenaknya saja pergi tanpa menghiraukan sahabat-sahabat mereka yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk melerai keduanya.

.

.

.

"Hei, Levi. Aku punya oleh-oleh untukmu." Ujar Erwin Smith sembari menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna cokelat hangat. Levi yang kemudian menerimanya kemudian menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' yang dibalas baik oleh Erwin. Mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang OSIS karena baru saja mereka masuk para guru langsung menghujani mereka dengan setumpuk tugas yang sama sekali tidak sedikit. Erwin mulai menduduki meja kerjanya sedangkan Levi hanya mengambil beberapa berkas tebal dan meletakkannya asal-asalan di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah marun.

"Sebuah novel, eh?" kata Levi setelah tahu isi dari bungkusan tersebut. "Begitulah, itu novel roman klasik yang amat terkenal." Sahut Erwin yang mulai menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas dan juga beberapa berkas tebal yang ditumpuk di mejanya.

Mendengus kecil, "Kau tahu, aku tak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu dekat. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tak terlalu menyukai novel roman. Kalau adikku, dia pasti akan sangat menyukainya." Ucap Levi. Jari-jarinya mulai membuka beberapa halaman novel dengan cepat, tak berminat untuk membaca isinya.

"Justru karena kau tak menyukainya, makanya kuberikan padamu. Barangkali kau akan menyadari sesuatu." Ucap Erwin. Pemuda itu kemudian menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar dan menatap Levi sambil terkekeh pelan. "Seperti perasaanmu padanya."

.

.

.

 _Jatuh cinta..._

 _Dua kata, satu kalimat yang entah kenapa sangat menggelikan buatku. Namun percaya atau tidak kini aku mengalaminya. Mengalami yang namanya 'jatuh cinta' yang merupakan kalimat yang sering aku ejek karena sifatnya yang menggelikan. Karena tiap orang yang mengalami 'jatuh cinta' akan menjadi pribadi orang bodoh yang sering galau hanya karena memikirkan pasangannya itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar darimu." Sahutnya malas-malasan. Levi kemudian mulai mengerjakan beberapa berkas-berkas tebal yang kira-kira tebalnya mencapai lima senti.

"Memangnya kenapa?" menghentikan pekerjaanya sebentar, Erwin menatap ke arah Levi sebentar dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Sedikit menyeringai Levi menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit ruangan OSIS.

"Karena jatuh cinta itu menggelikan di mataku."

.

.

.

"Kau lagi." Ujar Mikasa dingin. Levi hanya mendengus pelan, padahal dia mau menyendiri di halaman belakang sekolah untuk tidur-tiduran. Namun sialnya, ia malah bertemu dengan kouhainya yang sudah mengusik kemarahannya dari pagi. Levi kemudian mengacuhkan adik kelasnya itu dan mulai berjalan santai melewatinya bagaikan tanpa dosa. Mikasa yang merasa jengkel karena tidak digubri oleh senpainya yang cebol itu langsung menarik dasi yang Levi kenakan dan mendorongnya kasar ke arah dinding. Beruntung halaman belakang sekolah itu sedang sepi sehingga tidak ada yang melihat 'perang' mereka berdua.

"Apa maumu, bocah?" tanya Levi dengan nada mengintimidasi kedua iris pemuda itu dapat menangkap refleksinya di dalam kedua bola mata indah milik kouhainya saking dekatnya jarak wajah mereka, namun Mikasa sama sekali tak merasa takut akan pertanyaan Levi yang barusan. Baginya itu hanyalah sebuah gertakan kecil. "Kau itu... sangat menyebalkan sekali... senpai."

Plak

Mikasa tanpa basa-basi langsung menampar pipi kanan Levi, membuat sang empu menjadi marah. "Jadi ini maksudmu, bocah?"

Dalam sekali tarikan kini gantian Mikasa yang punggungnya menabrak dinding walau tidak terlalu keras. Karena tinggi Mikasa yang memang lebih tinggi dari Levi, pemuda itu kemudian menarik pita yang digunakan oleh Mikasa yang membuatnya mau tak mau menjadi sedikit menunduk. "Kau mau menamparku, eh, senpai?" tanya Mikasa dengan nada mengejek.

Menaikkan salah satu sudut mulutnya, Levi berkata 'tidak' sebagai sebuah respon. Merasa bingung sesaat namun Mikasa kemudian dikagetkan dengan sebuah jitakan agak keras di dahinya, sehingga menimbulkan sedikit warna merah di dahinya.

"Sialan!" umpat mereka berdua secara bersamaan dengan sebuah seringai di masing-masih wajah mereka. Keduanya kemudian pergi dengan sebuah bekas tamparan yang terlihat di pipi mereka. Menghentikan langkahnyaLevi membalikkan badannya.

"Kedua bola matanya... menarik."

.

.

.

 _Kalau kalian bertanya tentang orang yang aku sukai... 'dia' bukanlah seorang gadis yang lemah lembut, kasar adalah sifat yang cocok untuknya. Dibanding sifat positifnya dia lebih banyak sifat negatifnya, cara bicaranya kasar, sukanya seenaknya sendiri bila mengenai saudaranya, namun itulah yang membuatku sedikit salut terhadapnya karena aku yakin bahwa ia benar-benar menyayangi saudaranya itu, kemudian perawakannya biasa-biasa saja tak ada yang isitimewa darinya. Tapi... jujur saja, aku menyukai kedua bola matanya yang indah. Sial, aku benar-benar jadi aneh sekarang!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hei, Levi... kau tahu adik kelas kita yang bernama Krista Lenz?" tanya Farlan Church, salah satu sahabat Levi. Mereka berdua kini berada di atap seolah. Tempat nongkrong mereka saat isitirahat siang. Berpikir sebentar Levi kemudian berkata, "Tidak." Yang sudah Farlan duga dari awal.

"Yaah, sebenarnya dia adalah kakak dari Mikasa Ackerman. Gadis yang selalu mengajakmu berkelahi." Jelas Farlan singkat. Levi hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan malas-malasan. "Oh, lalu?"

"Aku menyukainya." Kata Farlan sambil nyengir. Levi hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya pelan, merasa tak peduli. "Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Farlan yang masih tetap setia dengan cengirannya.

"Siapa?" tanya balik Levi dengan nada malasnya.

"Mikasa Ackerman."

Mendengus geli, "Sama sekali tidak, aku tak yakin kalau aku bisa menyukainya." Jawab Levi.

.

.

.

"Hei, Mikasa tadi bertemu dengan Farlan Church, senpai kita." Ujar Krista tanpa bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya. "Senpai yang sering kau bicarakan itu?" tanya Mikasa memastikan.

"Ya. Apa menurutmu dia menyukaiku juga?" tanya Krista dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Terkekeh pelan Mikasa mengelus surai-surai blonde kakaknya. "Entahlah... tapi aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

 _Kupikir aku 'tertarik' padanya hanya karena kedua bola matanya yang menawan. Namun, saat ia rela berjalan sejauh tiga mil hanya untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya yang terserang flu berat, entah mengapa pandanganku terhadapnya mulai berubah. Ia bukan hanya gadis kasar yang memiliki bola mata yang indah, dia... benar-benar memiliki 'sesuatu' yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang berada di kalangan yang sama denganku._

 _Pandanganku padanya tetap sama sampai kami pergi dari tempat itu. Sebenarnya aku agak senang karena kami segera pergi karena dapat kulihat bahwa Farlan, sahabatku menaruh perasaan terhadap kakaknya, kakak dari gadis yang membuatku 'tertarik'. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak ingi ikut campur tentang hubungan asmara sahabatku, namun saat aku melihat gadis yang ditaksirnya aku merasa... entahlah, aku hanya merasa bahwa gadis itu tidak layak untuk bersanding dengan sahabatku. Bukan karena derajatnya yang lebih rendah dariku dan juga teman-temanku, namun aku khawatir tentang hipotesaku. Kakak gadis itu... tidak benar-benar mencintai sahabatku, dia hanya sekedar 'tertarik' karena menyukai perlakuan Farlan yang manis terhadapnya. Tentu saja melihat sahabat sendiri sedih itu membuat diriku merasa amat bersalah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Mungkin... lebih baik aku menjauhkan mereka berdua."

.

.

.

Levi yang kembali ke ruang OSIS kemudian membuka novel yang baru saja Erwin berikan padanya. "Pride and Prejudice, eh?" ucapnya pelan. Ia kemudian mulai membaca isinya. Banyak sekali deretan kalimat-kalimat yang berjejer rapi di sana. Membolak-balik halaman, Levi membacanya dengan cepat walau buku itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris, bukanya hasil translation berupa bahasa Jepang.

.

.

.

 _Kupikir kami tak akan bertemu lagi untuk beberapa waktu –atau musim ke depan. Sayangnya kenyataan berkata lain. Kami bertemu kembali dalam waktu dekat yang tak bisa diprediksi. Kami bertemu kembali di dalam dinding Sina, saat aku berencana menemui bibiku di sana. Secara kebetulan, ternyata 'dia' sedang berlibur di sana, menemui temannya yang baru saja menikah bersama dengan salah satu orang temannya. Hal ini... tentu saja membuat sesuatu dalam dadaku 'bergemuruh' hebat. Selalu saja seperti ini, sial!_

 _Pertemuan pertama kami saat aku tak sengaja bertemu denganya, benar-benar kebetulan yang amat bagus. Sejak saat 'pertemuan pertama kali setelah beberapa waktu' entak kusadari atau tidak aku kembali bertemu dengannya, secara sengaja di tempat yang sama seperti pertama kali kami bertemu. Pertemua-pertemuan selanjutnya berlanjut tanpa bisa dicegah. Dan aku amat menikmati pertemuan 'kami'._

 _Hingga aku dengan kebodohanku, walau aku telah berpikir matang-matang bahwa aku akan ditolak, mungkin lebih tepatnya 'pasti' ditolak, mendadak melamarnya. Tentu saja ia amat kaget. Ia benar-benar menolakku mentah-mentah. Aku dapat menerimanya, namun... saat ia berbicara tentang 'orang itu' yang merupakan putra dari seorang pelayang yang menjadi 'anak' kesayanganku oleh almarhum ayahku, yang merupakan sosok oang yang amat licik. Aku benar-benar bahwa 'orang itu' benar-benar mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, hal yang amatmelenceng dari kenyataan. Namun nampaknya 'dia' sudah menaruh kepercayaan yang kuat terhadap 'orang itu'. Bahkan 'dia mengatakn padaku kalau ia amat membenci sifatku yang dapat disimpulan menjadi 'kasar' di matanya. Baiklah, intinya aku benar-benar ditolak secara menyakitkan, tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkannya percaya terhadap kebohongan besar. Kalau bertanya alasannya aku tak tahu, aku hanya ingin 'dia' tahu, itu saja._

 _Karena aku yakin bahwa akan sangat aneh bahwa kami akan bertemu kembali dalamrangka 'aku ingin menjelaskan seuatu' maka dari itu aku menulis sebuah surat panjang yang menghabiskan banyak sekali waktu. Kupikir aku telah meredakan emosiku da mejadi tenang dengan baik namun saat kutulis surat tersebut aku benar-benar merasa gelisah yang tak begitu, aku aku harus tetap menyelesaikan surat itu, bagaimanapun caranya._

 _Surat yang kubuat dengan perasaan gelisah itu kini sudah berada di tangannya, dan aku... kini sudah tidak berada dalam kawan dinding Sina lagi. Aku pergi menuju dinding Rose, menuju 'rumah' dimana aku dibesarkan. Namun, agaknya aku harus menundanya karena aku berjanji akan membawa teman-temanku juga ke sana untuk bertemu dengan adikku, Isabela._

 _Isabela merupakan adik kesayanganku. Aku bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuknya, namun saat ia berkata ingin menikah dengan 'orang itu' yang merupakan putra favorit almarhum ayahku, dengan tegas aku menolknya. Karena 'orang itu' sangat suka hidup dengan cara menghembur-hamburkan uang. Ia bekerja sebagai tentara hanya agar dilihat baik oleh masyarakat setempat. Andai mereka tahu bagaimana cara hidupnya yang sukanya berfoya-foya, judi hingga karena ia tak memiliki uang ia mnegutang ke sana dan kemari, mencari gadis dengan pendapatan tinggi per tahunnya. Tak mungkin kalau aku membiarkan adik tersayangku jatuh ke tangannya... hanya karena warisan._

 _Ya, semuanya terjadi karena warisan. Almarhum ayahku mengatakan bahwa aku 'diwajibkan' untuk membiayai sekolahnya hingga setinggi-tingginya. Tapi, apa? Ia gunakan uang tersebut untuk hal-hal yang tak berguna. Selalu bertingkah manis dan baik saat ia benar-benar kehabisan uang dan akan kembali hidupku dalam foya-foya. Kukira hanya itu saja maunya, ternyata 'dia' lebih licik lagi... ia menginginkan warisan yang ada padaku dan adikku. Siasatnya benar-benar baik, dengan cara menggunakan adikku sebagai umpannya. Dan sialnya saja adikku 'hampir' masuk ke dalam perangkap yang telah dibuatnya itu._

 _Kembali mengenai menemui adikku yang ada di dinding Rose, aku segera menyelesaikan semua tugasku secepat mungkin dan berangkat ke sana lebih cepat dari yang sudah aku jadwalkan. Entah sial atau malah beruntung, kembali aku bertemu dengan 'gadis itu' ya, gadis yang telah merebut hatiku dan seluruh eksitensiku. 'Gadis itu' tak sendiri, ia bersama dengan paman dan juga bibinya yang memang tinggal di dinding Rose sedang menyusuri hutan yang luasnya lebih dari sepuluh mil persegi bersama dengan tukang kebun yang sudah lama bekerja padaku. Bingung dengan sikap apa yang mesti aku tunjukan. Alhasil aku bertingkah lebih 'manis' daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Mungkin karena aku masih ingat jelas saat ia menolak lamaranku itu._

 _Keheningan dan juga kecanggungan tampak lebih mendominasi saat kami berdua berjalan bersama. Kami berdua sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Atau mungkin saja... kami sibuk mencari bahan obrolan yang bisa diomongkan walau hanya sekedar berbasa-basi._

 _Di saat kami akan berpisah, lagi-lagi aku merasa ada yang aneh dalam dadaku. Padahal jarak rumahku dan rumah paman bibinya hanya sekitar dua puluh meter saja. Aku menawarkannya untuk bertemu dengan adikku, Isabela. Tanpa disangka-sangka ia langsung mengiyakannya dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi dadaku bergemuruh kuat, serasa mau meledak bila ditahan-tahan._

 _Saat ia datang bersama bibinya, kulihat ada raut bahagia di wajah adikku, Isabela. Kami, aku dan adikku memang memiliki perawaka dan sifat yang sama dalam hal bersosialisasi. Kami benar-benar tak padai dalam hal itu. Namun, kurasa 'dia' menyukai sifat adikku yang malu-malu itu. Semuanya berjalan lancar walau terkadang adik Farlan suka sekali menganggu diriku dan 'dia' namun semuanya masih terkendali, sampai suatu hari..._

 _Aku mendengar kabar bahwa adik dari orang yang kusukai melarikan diri bersama 'putra kesayangan ayahku'. Ini benar-benar mencoreng nama baik keluarganya. Tak berlama-lama kemudian 'dia' berserta paman dan bibinya langsung pergi dari dinding Rose menuju dinding Maria. Merasa amat bersalah juga, aku secara diam-diam mencari pemuda brengsek yang berani-beraninya mengusik kebahagiaanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Benar-benar..." gumam seorang pemuda yang memiliki surai hitam legam dan juga kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru keabu-abuan yang amat menawan. Merasa mendengar sesuatu, teman pemuda tersebut, Erwin Smith menolehkan kepalanya menghedap sahabatnya itu, Levi. "Ada apa?" tanya Erwin.

"Buku yang kau berikan itu benar-benar mengerikan." Ujar Levi tanpa basa-basi, ia kemudian mengambil novel roman klasik yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia baca. Sebelumnya kerasa bosan dengan isinya Levi kemudian tidur-tiduran di sofa. Namun tanpa disadarinya ia terjebak dalam alam mimpi yang isinya amat persis dengan novel yang ia baca.

"Mengerikan? Jangan bercanda Levi, itu novel roman klasik bukannya novel horror." Sahut Erwin sembari tersenyum tipis. Melirik temannya dari ekor matanya Levi kembali membuka novel itu. "Bagaimana mungkin, pemuda ini benar-benar mirip denganku."

"Pemuda itu? Maksudmu Mr. Darcykah? Ia merupakan seorang hero dalam novel itu." Kata Erwin. Levi hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah anggukan malas dari kepalanya. "Novel ini... isinya benar-benar mirip dengan kehidupanku. Mana lagi heroinenya amat mirip dengannya." Mendengar perkataan Levi yang menurut Erwin amat lucu, pemuda bersurai blonde itu kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Mikasa kah? Mungkin saja novel itu bisa memberikanmu petunjuk bahwa kau benar-benar menyukainya."

Merasa sedikit jengkel dengan tingkah temannya itu Levi kemudian mendecih, pemuda itu segera meletakkan novel tersebut ke meja kaca yang ada di hadapannya. Satu ruangan dengan Erwin memang terkadang menyebalkan bagi Levi. Bangkit dari duduknya Levi mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu kayu.

"Itu sama sekali tak lucu, Erwin. Aku mau beli minum, kau titip sesuatu?"

Mengangukkan kepala, Erwin kemudian mendorong sebuah tumpukan kertas yang tebalnya sekitar sepuluh senti ke hadapan Levi, "Ya, tolong berikan berkas ini ke ruang guru."

.

.

.

"Permisi." Ujar Levi datar saat ia memasuki ruangan guru. Di kedua tangannya ada sebuah tumpukan kertas yang tebalnya kira-kira sekitar sepuluh senti. Mendekati salah satu meja guru Levi langsung meletakkan tumpukan tersebut ke atas mejanya. "Sensei, ini berkasnya." Ujar Levi yang kemudian dibalas 'terima kasih' dari gurunya itu. Mengangguk singkat Levi keluar dari ruang tersebut.

Menatap arloji miliknya yang bertengger rapi di pergelangan tangan kirinya, Levi kemudian berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk tidur sejenak. Rasa kantuknya belum hilang walau ia baru saja bangun. Tidur sebentar, setidaknya Erwin tidak akan memarahinya karena pekerjaannya sudah rampung separuh. Setidaknya.

Mampir dulu ke vending machine Levi melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju atap sekolah untuk tidur. Sesampainya di sana Levi langsung mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Tapi baru saja Levi duduk, seseorang baru saja masuk ke area atap sekolah. Orang itu adalah Krista Lenz, kakak Mikasa. Gadis tersebut tanpa diduga-duga langsung menangis tersedu-sedu sembari bergumam tak jelas karena isakannya lebih keras.

"Hei, kau menganggu tidurku." Ujar Levi saat ia mulai mendekati Krista. Dengan cepat Krista langsung menghapus air matanya. Sungguh memalukan bila ada orang lain yang melihatnya menangis.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, senpai..." katanya sembari membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

Merasa sedikit familiar, "Kau... Krista Lenz bukan?" tanya Levi. Krista langsung menggumamkan kata 'ya' sebagai jawaban.

"Menangis karena Farlan, eh?" tanya Levi sembari menyeringai tipis. Merasa kaget, Krista bahkan sampai kehilangan suaranya untuk menjawab. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan Levi dan pemuda itu sudah dapat membaca isi pikirannya.

"Senpai, tahu?" tanya balik Krista setelah ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik. Mengendikkan kedua bahu, "Hanya menebak saja." Katanya enteng. Keheningan kemudian menyapa mereka berdua yang tampaknya masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Apakah... aku pantas untuk bersanding dengan Farlan-senpai?" Krista yang tampak menahan tangisnya langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Itu tergantung anggapanmu pada dirimu sendiri. Aku tak berhak menilainya." Timpal Levi enteng. "Tapi... Farlan itu menyukaimu." Lanjutnya. Tanpa aba-aba Krista langsung memeluk Levi. Berkali-kali Krista menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih'. Terkekeh sebentar, Levi mengingat isi novel tersebut. Bila Mr. Darcy memisahkan 'mereka' maka Levi akan mencoba 'kebalikannya'.

"Hei-hei, jangan menangis." Kata Levi saat merasakan kemejanya mulai basah karena air mata Krista. "Nanti ada yang salah paham." Tambah Levi. Krista melepas pelukannya lalu meringis pelan.

"Krista... apa yang..." Mikasa yang melihat mereka berdua... Krista yang merupakan kakaknya dan juga Levi yang merupakan orang yang paling menyebalkan di hidup Mikasa, karena baru saja ia masuk sekolah pemuda itu sudah menganggu pikirannya.

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" seru Mikasa. Gadis itu langsung menarik kerah seragam senpainya. "Mikasa, dengarkan dulu..." Mikasa kemudian melepaskan kerah seragam milik Levi. 'Tsundere' pikir Levi.

"Kau salah paham. Itu bukan salah Levi-senpai, tapi aku yang mendadak memeluknya." Terang Krista. Namun yang ada, Mikasa malah mengerutkan keningnya karena tak percaya. "Aku tak yakin akan hal itu, Krista." Ucap Mikasa yang masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Ayolah Mikasa, apa kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Krista.

Melihat keseriusan yang tersirat di kedua iris milik Krista. Mikasa menghela napas, ia kalah total, "Baiklah... aku mengalah. Tadi Farlan-senpai mencari dirimu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus segera menemuinya." Sejurus kemudian wajah Krista terlihat amat sumringah. Dengan cepat ia pergi menemui Farlan setelah ia menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Levi dan juga Mikasa.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama, eh?" gumam Levi setelah si gadis blonde yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu hilang dari pandangannya. "Begitulah, sungguh menggelikan." Timpal Mikasa.

"Kau pun juga menggelikan, eh, bocah. Seenaknya saja main tarik seragam orang." Ucap Levi, pemuda itu kemudian menyeringai. Melihat seringaian itu, percaya atau tidak Mikasa langsung merona. Mikasa hanya mampu mendecih tak suka dan memalingkan muka ke arah lain. Keheningan langsung menyergap mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga seperti mereka?" tanya Levi. Mikasa yang bingung hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata 'hah' dari mulutnya. Melihat reaksi Mikasa yang tak terduga itu Levi kemudian menyeringai.

"Jangan kaget, aku hanya sedang menembakmu." Kata Levi. Sadar atau tidak kini wajah Mikasa benar-benar memerah, bahkan sampai ke kedua telinganya. "Tinggal katakan 'ya' atau 'tidak' mudah kan?" tambah Levi.

"Kau benar-benar seenaknya sendiri, cebol." Umpat Mikasa kasar. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, rona di wajahnya makin pekat. "Kalau begitu kuanggap sebagai 'ya' Mikasa."

"Terserah." Kata Mikasa kemudian. 'Tsundere' batin Levi.

"Aku tak membenci... perempuan tsundere, seperti dirimu." Dalam satu tarikan Levi memeluk Mikasa dari belakang, membuat sang empu menjadi kaget. Bahkan badannya langsung menegang.

"Baka... kau benar-benar merusak hari pertamaku sekolah." Ucap Mikasa malu-malu. Levi tersenyum, sepertinya ia memang harus benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Erwin karena telah memberikan novel itu. 'Elizabeth' dan juga 'Mikasa' mereka sama-sama tsundere.

"Kau tahu, demi dirimu aku bisa melakukan hal-hal gila... Mikasa."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **END**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **A/N : Gomenne kalo ada banyak typo dan juga ceritanya tak sesuai dengan Pride and Prejudice. Maaf juga kalo Romancenya kurang dan yang terpenting lagi maaf juga kalo kalian bingung dengan jalan ceritanya... TTvTT**

 **Buat tulisan yang Italic itu aku bikin berdasarkan sudut pandang Mr. Darcy yang ada dalam novel (Pride and Prejudice) yang aku jadikan Levi's POV. Sedangkan tulisan yang gak di Italic itu berdasarkan sudut pandang orang ketiga yang pake setting AU.**

 **Semoga kalian semua suka...**

 **Happy Reading...~**


End file.
